Sweet and Salty
by YoGurlB
Summary: What happens when you mix Tequila, Leah and Jacob? You get one hell of a drink...


**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

* * *

" Jacob stop! Go and bother your imprint! Did you hear me," I yelled running from Jacob. He had a worm dangling from his fingers and decided he wanted to put it on me. So this is one thing people do not know about me. I am terrified of worms, I mean like really terrified. It's something about the way they move and look on the wet pavement. They are just plain weird and pointless to creation. Can't birds find something else to eat?

" Awww you scared of this little guy," Jacob wiggled the worm in my face as I leaned back on the counter.

" Seriously get that thing out of here. Ahhh! What the fuck is wrong with you? Get it off," I said running around the kitchen trying to get the worm off. It fell to the floor and Jacob picked it up.

He opened the back door and threw the worm outside.

" You are an ass Jake," I said still squirming in disgust.

" I can't believe you are afraid of worms Lee. You should have seen yourself running around the kitchen like someone had lit a fire under you," Jacob said laughing and clapping his hands.

" Screw you Black," I replied with squinted eyes.

" I'm sure you want to. I'm so irresistible," Jacob said flexing his biceps. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. " What?"

" I can resist you. Trust me," I opened a bottle of Tequila and poured it into a shot glass.

" Want some?"

Jacob smirked and leaned on the counter. " Told you I was irresistible."

"Something to drink perv," I said slapping his arm.

" That would be nice," Jacob replied grabbing the shot glass I handed him. " We are going to be dead drunk Leah."

" No, you will be dead drunk. I can hold my liquor, you are an amateur." I threw my head back and let the liquid slide down my throat.

Jacob tilted his head back and dumped the drink into his mouth. He smiled at me and poured another shot.

" So I'm guessing you are starting a competition?" I raised a questioning eyebrow.

" Well if that's what you want to call it," Jacob replied pouring another shot. Damn, I had judged him wrong.

" You're on Black," I said.

Two hours later we were both pissy drunk. I found myself laughing at nothing and Jacob could not stop burping. I felt like everything was spinning and the room was getting so hot. I gripped the counter for support as I went over to the fridge to retrieve some ice.

" Whoa!" My head began to spin and I lost my balance grabbing on to Jacob for support.

" Can't keep your hands off of me huh," Jacob asked grabbing my hips roughly, they would surely have bruises on them tomorrow.

I laughed loudly and leaned into Jacob, our bodies tightly pressed together. " You can't keep your hands off of me." My speech was terribly slurred and I still was laughing. So much for being able to hold my liquor.

" What did you need from the fridge," Jacob asked. Who knew that Jacob became so nice when he was drunk?

" Ice. I'm hot," I said as Jacob led me to a kitchen chair. He stumbled as he made his way to the freezer. I laughed louder than ever at that.

" Could you laugh any louder? Damn," Jacob grabbed a ice tray and set it in front of me. I grabbed an ice cube and rubbed it on my neck, the ice almost melted instantly against my hot skin. Jacob watched me and smiled when I caught him staring.

" What the hell are staring at," I asked. My smile had diminished, although I had clearly not come to my senses.

" You," Jacob replied bluntly. At least he was being honest.

" Well it's creepy." I grabbed another ice cube and Jacob's hand stopped me. I looked up into his eyes, they were filled with all kinds of lust. I blinked and shook dirty thoughts from my mind. Jacob took the ice from my fingers and got up from his chair. Next thing I know, the ice is being placed on my neck. The cool water dripped down my shirt and to my navel.

Jacob's warm hand made contact with my skin. Why was I starting to tingle down there? I closed my eyes and waited for another ice cube. Why was I letting him do this?

" Lee," Jacob's husky voice came out in a whisper, sending a chill down my neck. Maybe it was the ice causing me to shiver.

" Hmmm."

I felt a warm tongue lick the water from my neck. Oh my gosh I feel like a ticking time bomb ready to explode. This is not happening. This is not happening. I am dreaming, because any other day Jacob's tongue would have been forced down his throat. I would not let him touch me like this, so I had to be dreaming.

I hopped up from the chair and was facing Jacob. I smirked at him and pushed him toward the counter. Hell, might as well make the most of this dream. I snaked myself in between Jacob's legs, pressing my body as close as possible. His lips were pressed to my neck, his teeth nibbling at my warm skin. I accidentally moaned, hopefully Seth can not hear me. I have a habit of talking my sleep.

" More ice," Jacob whispered in my ear. He pushed me off of him and grabbed the ice tray from the table. I smiled and sat down on the floor making myself comfortable.

Jacob raised my shirt up and placed an ice cube on my stomach. The ice began to melt into my belly button, causing a giggle to escape my throat. Jacob put the melting ice into his mouth and slid his mouth up and down to my stomach. I could feel the ice melting in his mouth and I was getting anxious for more.

" Damn," Jacob said sliding between my long legs and making his way up to my lips.

" I think damn is an understatement," I said with my eyes closed. I didn't want this dream to end. I felt my shirt being taken off, leaving me in my pink bra and leggings. I opened my eyes and saw a shirtless Jacob Black over me. I never really paid attention to how handsome he was. Maybe this dream was doing him some justice. He looked like a Greek god, hmmm. Jacob lowered himself down to me, I could feel him hardening as he pressed his lower body to mine. His soft, plump lips captured mine, the taste of tequila on his lips. He forced his tongue through my lips, our tongues battled for dominance. Alpha always wants to be the damn leader in everything. I bit his lower lip, thinking I could distract him from this tongue fight. Maybe I could win something besides a race for once. The friction from our bodies was becoming unbearable, I wanted to just rip my clothes off since dream Jacob wasn't doing his job. Jacob disconnected from my lips and stood up. What the hell was he doing? He went back to the kitchen table and got the table salt and the Tequila bottle.

I snatched the salt and tequila from him as he sat back on the kitchen floor. My turn now dream Jacob. He smirked at me again as I pushed him to the floor. I sprinkled salt on his defined abs and poured tequila on top of the salt. I smiled at him one more time before I began to lick the salty drink mix from his stomach and chest. I stopped at his lips and stared down at him. He flipped us back over, I felt my back collide with the ice tray on the floor. That pain was pleasure as Jacob began biting at my neck again. He used one hand to lift us up from the floor. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as he carried me to my room. When we finally got to the bed, Jacob roughly threw me down. So dream Jacob was not as gentle as I thought. He pulled at my leggings, pulling them off slowly. He pulled off his own pants, throwing them to the side. I heard his belt collide with the wooden floor. Jacob kissed my lips roughly as he entered me. Damn, did this really have to be so painful. I was in so much ecstasy I blanked out. No the dream is ending…

The light from my window cast heat across my face. Someone turn off the sun! I tried to move but there was something heavy on my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and spotted short black hair rising on my chest. What the hell? I tried to move again and the hair groaned. I pushed the hair and holy crap, this was a person!

" Hey, get off," I said in a raspy voice.

" What," the person replied. Wait, I knew that voice. No it couldn't be.

" Get up," I said pushing the body again. The head lifted up and looked at me. No! I had to wake up fast. I tightly shut my eyes, hoping to wake up at of this nightmare.

" Eww, Clearwater and Black," Embry called out. My eyes shot open and there they were. The whole damn pack was at my bedroom door, while Jacob Black was on top of me.

" Damn, I wanted to be the first to hit that," Quil said snapping his fingers.

" Black!" Seth yelled covering his eyes. I groaned and fell back to my pillow. Jacob covered his face with the comforter.

" Noooo," Jacob yelled out, the comforter muffling his voice.

* * *

**This was just a little something I came up with. I really don't think it's that good, but it felt good to get it out of my head. So reviews would be awesome! Thanks for reading. Oh and by the way Leah was not dreaming lol. **


End file.
